Calendar
by hsysbb
Summary: [GOT7 Fanfiction] Jinyoung menyukai Mark, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi Jinyoung tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Mark karena Mark hanya menganggapnya teman. Lalu semuanya berubah saat Jinyoung membaca Kalender milik Mark. Marknior/Jinmark/Markyoung Mark x Junior GS/Genderswitch GOT7 Fanfiction


**Calendar**

.

 **Marknior / MarkxJunior from GOT7**

.

 **Genderswitch**

.

 **Romance**

.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

Jinyoung terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan yang tentu. Entah kenapa, biasanya jika di hari minggu ia akan bersantai dirumahnya dan menonton drama. Tapi hari minggu kali ini, ia ingin berjalan jalan keluar rumah. Bahkan ibunya sendiri bingung, tumben sekali Jinyoung keluar di hari Minggu. Padahal suasana hatinya sedang baik baik saja-tidak sangat baik malah.

Jinyoung terus berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana, ia hanya mengikuti jejak kakinya saja. Tiba tiba ia teringat Mark, teman sekelas sekaligus -uhm orang yang disukainya. Jinyoung memang pernah berkunjung kerumah Mark, itupun hanya sekali. Tapi, entah bagaimana ia sudah dekat dengan ibunya Mark. Bahkan saat ada pertemuan orang tua disekolahnya, ibunya Mark sering bercanda dengan Jinyoung -membully Mark.

"Yasudah, aku kerumah Mark saja." Jinyoung mempercepat langkah kakinya sambil tersenyum lebar dan membentuk eyesmile.

.

.

.

TING TONG

Setelah Jinyoung memencet bel, tak berapa lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakkan BamBam -adik Mark yang terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Selain dia dekat dengan ibunya, ia juga lumayan dekat dengan BamBam.

"Jinyoung eonnie!"

"BamBam-ah annyeong!"

"Eonnie ingin bertemu dengan Mark oppa ya? Tapi Mark oppa masih tidur."

"Ah, begitu ya? Baiklah sebaiknya aku-" tiba tiba ucapan Jinyoung terhenti saat BamBam menarik tangannya masuk.

"Eomma! Ada Jinyoung eonnie!" Jinyoung hanya pasrah saja saat BamBam menariknya kedapur.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma." Jinyoung membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat demi memberi hormat. Dan dibalas anggukkan oleh ibu Mark.

"Annyeong Jinyoungie~ sudah lama ya. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya ibu Mark ramah.

"Aku baik baik saja ahjumma. Kuharap ahjumma juga baik baik saja."

"Ne. Ah, kau langsung keatas saja. Anak bandel itu masih berkutat dengan mimpinya."

"Ne ahjumma. Saya permisi." Jinyoung akhirnya berjalan beriringan dengan BamBam. Saat ia sampai dikamarnya Mark, ia langsung disajikan pemandangan Mark yang sedang tidur di sofa dengan mulut yang terbuka. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Sementara BamBam hanya berdecak melihat kakaknya yang tidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Oh ya eonnie, tidak apa aku tinggal? Aku akan pergi hehe."

"Pergi berkencan ya?" Goda Jinyoung.

"A-apa? Tidak kok!"

Jinyoung terkekeh pelan, "Aku bercanda. Yasudah kau cepat bersiap nanti kekasihmu menunggu."

"Eonnie!"

Setelah BamBam pergi, Jinyoung pun tidak tau harus berbuat apa toh Mark juga masih tidur. Akhirnya Jinyoung pun berniat menggeledah isi kamar Mark. Ia pun melihat ke sekeliling kamar Mark yang dipenuhi dengan poster poster anime kesukaannya. Diam diam Jinyoung mulai berjalan dan duduk ditepi ranjang Mark. Astaga, ternyata Mark itu mesum juga! Bagaimana tidak? Sprai-nya bergambar anime yang -ugh terlalu vulgar. Apalagi gulingnya yang bergambar anime wanita yang-ah sudahlah.

Tiba tiba Jinyoung teringat sesuatu. Komik. Ya, itu dia! Mark itu sangat pelit jika berurusan dengan kesukaannya -apalagi komik. Akhirnya, Jinyoung bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari komik Mark yang Jinyoung sendiri juga tidak tau Mark menyimpannya dimana.

"Apa mungkin dilemari ya? Mark itu kan sangat pelit!" Jinyoung pun membuka lemari kecil yang terletak disebelah lemari besar -tempat baju Mark. Tapi, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah lemari kosong. Astaga, sebenarnya dimana Mark menyimpannya?

Saat Jinyoung sedang mengedarkan pandangannya, ia melihat siluet buku dibawah ranjang Mark. Ia pun ber-smirk. "Aha! I got it!"

Jinyoung pun mengeluarkan semua komik yang berada di bawah ranjang Mark. "Woah! Ini banyak sekali. Ugh, dasar pelit kenapa harus disimpan disini, sih."

Jinyoung pun mengambil beberapa komik dan sebagiannya lagi ia masukkan kebawah ranjang Mark dan yang pasti, jangan sampai Mark tau. Ia pun menyimpan komik yang sudah ia bawa dimeja kecil didekat ranjang Mark. Ia melihat ada sebuah kalender dan entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu dengan kalender itu.

Jinyoung pun mengambil kalender itu. Di kalender itu terdapat sebuah -mungkin banyak sticky notes yang menempel. Karena penasaran, Jinyoung pun membuka sticky notes tersebut.

 **22 September -Jinyoung's birthday.**

"Eh? Ulang tahunku?" Jinyoung merasakan pipinya memanas. Apalagi saat ia melihat pada tanggal 4 September Mark tidak menulis apapun. Padahal kan itu ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Ck. Kenapa ia tidak menulis ulang tahunnya sendiri dan malah menulis tanggal ulang tahunku?"

Jinyoung langsung menepis pikirannya, "Ah mungkin saja ia juga menulis tanggal ulang tahun yang lainnya." Jinyoung pun membalikkan kalender itu menjadi bulan Januari. Jinyoung pikir Mark akan menulis ulang tahun JB, salah satu teman dekat Mark. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Jinyoung membuka lagi kalender itu menjadi bulan Februari dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat-

 **14 Februari -Saat pertama kali aku menyukainya, Park Jinyoung.**

"A-apa?!" Jinyoung langsung menutup mulutnya -takut Mark terbangun. Demi menghilangkan semburat merah dipipinya, Jinyoung mulai membuka kalender itu lagi.

 **27 Maret -Hari ini Jinyoungie ku menangis, salahkan pada teman sekelompo-sialan-nya itu yang tidak becus mengerjakan tugas.**

Jinyoung memegang pipinya guna menghilangkan rasa hangat yang menjalar disekitarnya. "A-apa apaan? J-jinyoungie?"

"Eonnie aku pergi dulu ya!" BamBam tiba tiba muncul dibalik pintu dan mengejutkan Jinyoung.

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku." Jinyoung langsung menyembunyikan kalender itu dibalik punggungnya. BamBam mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk tanda peace. "Yasudah hati hati ya!"

"Ne, eonnie!" Setelah itu, BamBam menghilang dari balik pintu. Jinyoung menghela nafasnya sambil mengusap usap dadanya. Untung saja BamBam tidak curiga padanya. Jinyoung langsung melirik ke arah Mark, dan posisinya masih sama seperti tadi. Mata tertutup dan mulut terbuka, lucu sekali. Jinyoung terkekeh pelan, setelah itu ia mengambil lagi kalender tersebut dan membaca bulan bulan berikutnya.

 **14 April -Karena kedekatan kita, teman teman dikelas mengira kita sudah berkencan. Yatuhan, tadi itu sungguh memalukan. Tapi, aku menyukainya.**

"Yang begini saja dia menulisnya? Astaga, apakah ini benar Mark? Kkkk~" Meskipun Jinyoung mengejek Mark, tapi didalam hatinya ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia juga menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

Jinyoung langsung membuka lagi bulan berikutnya. Setahunya tanggal 2 Mei itu adalah tanggal ulang tahun BamBam. Tapi Mark tidak menulisnya? "Ck, dasar." Jinyoung membuka lagi bulan berikutnya dan-

Ia tercekat nafasnya sendiri.

"Jinyoungie~!" Saat Jinyoung sedang mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya, ibu Mark memanggilnya. Jinyoung cepat cepat menyimpan kembali kalender tersebut. Jinyoung tidak langsung menyahut panggilan ibu Mark, melainkan ia berlari dulu keluar karena tidak ingin membangunkan Mark yang terlihat masih tidur. "Ne ahjumma!"

Jinyoung langsung turun kelantai bawah dan menghampiri ibu Mark yang berada didapur. "Ada apa ahjumma?"

"Bisakah kau menanyakan pada Mark dimana ia menyimpan coklat yang akan kubuat sebagai bahan untuk kue? Dia selalu mencuri coklat ku ugh anak nakal itu!"

Jinyoung terkekeh sebentar sebelum ia mengubah raut wajahnya. Ia lupa, Mark kan masih tidur. "Tapi, Mark masih tidur ahjumma. Biar kucari-"

"Eiy, dia baru saja mengambil minum. Dia pasti tertidur lagi!"

"A-apa? Mark sudah bangun?" Apa itu berarti...

"Eung. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Mungkin tadi aku sedang melamun hehe yasudah aku akan tanyakan pada Mark sekarang." Jinyoung langsung pergi dengan langkah yang pelan. Sebenarnya ia takut -tidak juga sih hanya saja...

Jika benar Mark sudah bangun itu berarti ia ketahuan sedang melihat privasinya. Astaga, itu memalukan sekali. Dengan langkah ragu, Jinyoung membuka pintu itu tapi saat Jinyoung memegang knop pintu tiba tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Dan ia langsung disuguhkan pemandangan Mark yang sedang berdiri menatapnya dengan coklat berada ditangannya.

"Biar aku saja yang memberikan ini pada eomma. Kau tunggu disini saja." Jinyoung hanya bisa membeku ditempatnya. Sementara tanpa Jinyoung ketahui, Mark terkekeh dibelakangnya.

Sampai Mark kembali, Jinyoung masih terpaku ditempatnya. Ia benar benar tidak tahu apa yang haus ia lakukan. Mark menepuk pundaknya, dan Jinyoung langsung menatapnya. "Aish. Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Ayo masuk."

Jinyoung hanya pasrah saja saat Mark menarik tangannya. Saat mereka sudah didalam, Mark melepas genggamannya. Mark tidak berbicara apapun, ia hanya membiarkan Jinyoung berdiri sementara ia kembali tidur di sofa.

"Ya! Mark Tuan! Aku kesini bukan untuk melihatmu tidur!" Jinyoung berkecak pinggang. Mark langsung melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Jinyoung. "Lalu?"

Jinyoung langsung menurunkan tangannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang -errr demi Tuhan itu tidak gatal sama sekali. Jinyoung hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi giginya. "I-itu.. Aku juga tidak tahu hehe."

"Yasudah aku tidur lagi saja." Mark langsung membalikkan badannya memunggungi Jinyoung. Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ya Park Jinyoung." Sahut Mark tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Wae?!" Jawab Jinyoung ketus.

"Kau membaca kalender ku?"

Oh My God. Benar kan firasatnya, Mark pasti tahu kalau ia sudah membaca kalender nya. Mau mengelak pun percuma, toh Mark sudah mengetahuinya. "I-iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau membacanya sih? Memalukan saja ish."

Jinyoung terkekeh pelan. Seorang Mark sang prince kelas merasa malu? Ayolah, Mark tidak biasanya seperti ini. "Kau malu? Ck, yang benar saja." Sepertinya Jinyoung terlalu larut dalam tertawanya, sampai sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa Mark sudha bangkit dan menghampirinya.

Hup

Mark tiba tiba saja memeluk Jinyoung dari samping dan sedikit merendahkan badannya sehingga membuat hidungnya mencium pipi kiri Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang mendapat serangan tiba tiba merasa kaget apalagi jarak mereka terlalu -bahkan sangat dekat.

"M-Mark. Apaan sih, lepaskan." Jinyoung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Mark, tapi Mark malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Mark bagaimana kalau ada yang melihaaat" rengek Jinyoung.

"Tidak akan." Elak Mark. Disatu sisi Jinyoung merasa nyaman dipeluk oleh Mark seperti ini, tapi disisi lain Jinyoung juga takut bagaimana jika ada orang masuk.

"Bagaimana kalau ibumu melihat?"

"Ibuku jika sudah berurusan dengan dapur tidak peduli sekitar."

"Bagaimana jika BamBam melihat?"

"Bukankah dia sudah pergi tadi?"

"Bagaimana kalau ayahmu melihat?"

"Ayahku sedang diluar kota."

"Ish kau ini." Jinyoung memukul pelan tangan Mark. Huh, dasar tukang mencari cari alasan.

"Jadi... kau sudah tahu kan sekarang kalau aku menyukaimu." Jinyoung menundukkan kepalanya. Astaga, ia malu sekali. Perlahan, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga tahu kau menyukaiku." Jinyoung tersentak, darimana Mark tahu?

"S-siapa bilang?"

"Hatimu yang mengatakannya."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi suka menggombal huh?"

"Sejak aku menyukaimu."

"Ish kau ini." Diam diam Jinyoung menyunggingkan senyumnya. Tak lupa juga, semburat merah muncul dipipi mulusnya. Dan itu terlihat lucu dimata Mark.

"Jadi, karena kau sudah membacanya...

...maukah kau menjadi-kekasihku?"

Jinyoung merasa tubuhnya menegang. "A-apa?"

"Ayolah, kau pasti mendengarkannya dengan jelas kan?"

"Errr itu...aku- baiklah."

"Apa?"

"Kau juga pasti tahu artinya Mark."

"Tidak."

Jinyoung menghela nafasnya sebentar. Astaga Mark benar benar menyebalkan! "Iya iya aku mau menjadi kekasihmu. Puas huh? Dasar menyebalkan!" Jinyoung melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Mark terkekeh pelan dan membalikkan tubuh Jinyoung menatap kearahnya. Sementara itu Jinyoung menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Mark.

"Jinyoungie~"

"Hm." Karena terus menunduk, Mark akhirnya mengangkat dagu Jinyoung dan langsung mengecup bibir Jinyoung. Jinyoung merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi jelly. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Ini... ini ciuman pertamanya. Dan Mark, berhasil mencurinya.

"Mark, Jinyoung kuenya-" suara ibu Mark menyadarkan Jinyoung dan ia langsung saja mendorong Mark dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Eh lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian." Ibu Mark tersenyum melihat keduanya sambil keluar meninggalkan mereka.

"AHJUMMA KAU SALAH PAHAM!"

"EOMMA INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU FIKIRKAN!"

Ya ya ya, bersiaplah kalian digoda habis habisan nanti.

* * *

15 Juni -Park Jinyoung. Aku rasa aku benar benar menyukaimu. Tidak, mungkin ini lebih dari sekedar rasa suka. Tapi aku belum bisa menyebutnya ini cinta. Aku mungkin belum bisa mengungkapkannya sekarang, tapi aku yakin aku pasti akan mengungkapkannya padamu suatu saat nanti. Pasti.

* * *

.

END

.

YEAY ff baru hihi. Kali ini aku bawa Marknior dari GOT7. Ada yang suka GOT7 juga? Yeay kita samaan^^ btw, GOT7 comeback yeaaay! /abaikan.

Ohya ff ini dibuat berdasarkan dari mimpi saudara aku, kita juga bikin ff ini bareng bareng. Makasih ya buat maula yang udah mimpiin dan jadilah ff ini:v wkwk. Makasih yang udah bacaa. Buat ff chanbaek entar dilanjutinnya yaa tunggu aja hehe. Sampai jumpa dicerita selanjutnyaa~


End file.
